Survivor ORG 35: Iguazu Falls
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 34: Upolu | nextseason = Survivor ORG 36: The Outback }}Survivor: Iguazu Falls, also stylized as Survivor: Iguazu Falls- Flops vs Finalists vs Favorites, is the thirty-fifth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Iguazu Falls, despite a strong cast, was a slow burning season. The premerge was filled with unanimous votes and basic gameplay. By the time the merge came around, however, the strategy increased dramatically due to the number of advantages hidden on the grid. The season featured a rock draw, six idol plays, and a tight finish between the two of the finalists. In summary, the season, while not the best of Koror ORG, still performed strongly thanks to the strong sense of unpredictability from the Final 14 onward. The season was announced on December 28th, 2017. Applications open a little over a week later, on January 7th, 2018. *'Flops vs Finalists vs Favorites'- The returnees will be split into three groups based on their best previous placement. , the "Flops" tribe, consists of players whose time in the game ended during the pre-merge, yet had potential to make big moves. , the "Finalists" tribe, consists of players who have proven they can make it to the end, with some even winning the game. , the "Favorites" tribe, consists of everyone in between, well known players that dominated the merge portion of the game, yet didn't have what it takes to reach Final Tribal Council. *'Auxiliary Tribe-' On Day 8, an additional tribe will be introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the tribe switch, the three tribes will be informed they will be split into four tribes instead of breaking down into the expected two. *'Base Camp'- On Day 16, the four tribes will combine for a single round of anarchy at one camp, where they will be able to converse with each other and form temporary alliances and bonds. The players will then compete in an individual immunity challenge, where the top three placers will be safe at the following tribal council. Finally, the contestants will vote the odd player out, leaving an even amount for the following round's tribe dissolve. *'Idol Grid'- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. However, they will found in a grid shaped in the form of 26 letters by 26 numbers. Contestants will guess coordinates in order to find idols. While most spots will be empty, some spots will contain items that aren't idols, but aren't necessarily bad either. But with those good items, there will also be punishments and penalties hidden. It will be up to the player whether they are willing to risk receiving a punishment in order to find a reward. *'Simplified Tiebreaker'- In an event of a tie at Tribal Council, the re-vote would be retired, and an open forum would commence. If the non-tied players are unable to make an unanimous decision who to eliminate, the rock draw takes place. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *''Iguazu Falls'' is the first returnee season, and second season overall (following Survivor ORG 28: Seychelles), to feature an even gender ratio from Day 1. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Lexi" **'Episode 2-' "Koror" **'Episode 3-' "Jason" **'Episode 4-' "Jake" **'Episode 5-' "Andrea" **'Episode 6-' "Julia" **'Episode 7-' "David" **'Episode 8-' "Jerry" **'Episode 9-' "Jake" **'Episode 10-' "Andrea" **'Episode 11-' "Jake" **'Episode 12-' "Trey" **'Episode 13-' "Jake" **'Episode 14-' "Trey" **'Episode 15-' "Andrea" **'Episode 16-' "Alietta" **'Episode 17-' "Lex" **'Episode 18-' "Rhys" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:All Star Themed Returnee Seasons Category:Redemption Themed Returnee Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons Hosted by Denver Category:Seasons with 24 Contestants Category:Seasons with 3 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with Flops vs Finalists vs Favorites Category:Seasons with an Auxiliary Tribe Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with an Idol Grid Category:Seasons with a Simplified Tiebreaker Category:South American Seasons Category:Survivor: Iguazu Falls